A Wilde Valentines Day Pursuit
by Mikey2084
Summary: A one-shot featuring our favorite fox and bunny couple trying to make a special day even more special.


Disclaimer: Zootopia and all related characters are owned by Disney.

…..

Accelerating and steering around a slow-moving vehicle, Nick whined, "Come on, Carrots, we've been putting it off for months. I mean, I've got all the paperwork, and if I had it my way, we'd be doing it today."

"Why because it's Valentine's Day, and you won't have to remember another special date?"

"Of course not, I'm very good at remembering dates, I distinctly remember it was May 4th when we first met."

"Am I a Jedi? No, no, I am not."

"Uh, March 14th?"

"Not a blueberry Pi either."

"Umm…"

"It was March 4th, Slick," pointing at the vehicle they were following, Judy said, "They're turning."

"What I meant is that it would make today even more special."

"I'm letting you drive, isn't that pretty special? Don't get too close, they'll spot us."

"I'm driving because it would have taken the motor pool too long to modify this car for someone of your diminutive stature."

Judy harrumphed, "Just wait until tonight, I'll show you what diminutive can do."

Nick looked over at Judy, waggled his eyebrows, and said in a husky voice, "Can't wait."

Judy rolled her eyes, "Look, I'm sorry, but every time I think a day might work, we end up on special duty, or have to do a stakeout, or another one of my siblings decides to get married or have kits. We're just too busy."

Nick huffed, "If we have to work around all of your siblings, it'll never happen."

"I'm sorry, we'll figure something out. Looks like our perps are getting on the parkway."

Nick sighed, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know where they're headed."

"Do you want me to call it in, we can turn the collar over to someone else if you want."

"No, I just wish–" spying a weasel walking down the sidewalk, Nick pulled the unmarked car over, parked near the mammal, and said, "I've got a great idea," as he hopped out.

"Nick, we're supposed to be following a Nip dealer to his source, what are you doing?"

"Thaddeus is a friend of mine, come on."

Finger at the ready for some industrial strength poking, Judy got out of the car and stomped over to where Nick was deep in conversation with the weasel, "This better have something to do with our pursuit, or you're in big trouble."

"Don't worry, it does," moving his annoyed, foot-tapping bunny so she was facing the weasel, he stood next to her, motioned to Thaddeus, and said, "Go ahead."

Thaddeus nodded to both Nick and Judy and began, "We are gathered here today to unite these two mammals as mates."

Nick leaned over and whispered, "He's a licensed Street Minister, and he owes me a favor."

"But…"

"Do you, Judy Hopps, take Nicholas Wilde as your lawful mate, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, 'till death do you part?"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Judy whispered back to Nick, "I'm kind of leaning toward the death part happening sooner than later if you know what I mean."

Pulling out a small black box, Nick opened it to reveal two rings, one large enough for him and the other a perfect match to the engagement ring Judy was wearing. "I've been carrying these around just in case. Will you marry me, uh, right now?"

…..

As Nick drove through backstreets and alleys, Judy sat smiling as she kept looking at her paw and how wonderful the completed wedding band looked on her finger. Finally letting her paw drop into her lap, she asked, "So now what?"

"Honeymoon, of course."

"Sounds nice, what did you have in mind?" Judy cooed.

Nick turned to his partner and, with a grin, said, "A raid on our Nip dealer's warehouse in the Canal District. Call it in, but make sure our backup doesn't show up too soon, I want my bunny to have the first crack at taking them down."

Judy readied her tranq, and as Nick parked the car outside the warehouse, she said, "I love you."

Pulling out his own tranq, Nick followed his mate into the warehouse, whispering, "I love you too."

…..

Happy Valentine's Day!

Mikey


End file.
